Sarah Taylor
by Partypandas00
Summary: This story is along the same lines as 'Oliver Twist' but is set in the present day. It follows the journey of Sarah who is left at a care home when she is a baby, twelve years later she runs away in search to find her family, where she then comes across a gang of gypsy who take her in and train her to become one of them.


Chapter 1

The Child

It was a stormy night, the rain was pounding down on the roads, the wind whistled through the air and the fog was moving in around the town. A woman in a black cloak was walking at a quick pace along the road, her face completely hidden by her hood and her head bowed as she fought against the wind and rain.

She soon stopped outside a building and knelt down on the doorstep, she then pushed back her cloak slightly revealing a bundle of blankets and wrapped in them was a tiny, baby. The women placed the child on the doorstep and then took out a letter from her inside pocket and tucked it in the blanket, lastly she unclasped a locket from around her neck and placed it around the baby's, she then leaned forwards and kissed the baby's cheek gently before standing up again and knocking loudly on the door before darting away as quickly as she could.

As the women ran on up the main road, there was a huge gust of wind and her hood was blown back off her face, just as she was pulling it back up a man suddenly stepped out in front of her, she gasped and turned round but another man came out from that direction. The women looked round helplessly, then she felt her hood being thrust of her head and she turned sharply to see a third man standing there, this one she recognized. He was tall, with short black hair, dark blue eyes and he wore a mean, twisted smile on his face, "hello Marie" he said smugly and he took hold of her arm tightly, Marie gasped and tried to pull away but the man only gripped tighter, "I've been looking for you, running away are we?" he added in the same smug voice.

The women continued to pull but it was no good, the man was just too strong "now! Why don't you tell me where that child is?" he said simply keeping a tight hold of her, Marie frowned and said nothing she just continued to pull against the mans grip. The man frowned and held up his finger and placed it against Marie's skin "don't make me do this Marie" he said and he began to move his finger along her arm, as he did Marie screamed in pain. As the man ran his finger it was cutting her skin, blood trickled down her arm "Tom! Please!" she cried, tears began to stream down her face, Tom stopped and raised his finger "tell me what I want to know" he demanded, tears streamed down Marie's face she looked down at her wound and let the tears drop onto it and at once the wound healed, she then looked up at Tom again, "I don't want her to be like you, she won't live a life like that!" she said half confidently, half afraid.

Tom frowned and pulled her head back with one hand and put his finger to her throat, "you won't be able to cure yourself from this one Marie! Now TELL ME!" he said firmly, Marie gasped in pain and fear as Tom held her hair tightly and pressed his finger to her throat.

Then just as Tom was going to run his finger a voice called out "Tom! Wait!" and a second later a women came running over from a nearby car and put her hand on Tom's arm "you don't have to do this, there's another way" she said to him, Tom frowned but he let go of Marie and the women held her gently, hugging her.

Tom frowned "well what is this 'other way' Carol!" he said impatiently. Carol looked at Marie and then at Tom and sighed as she put her hand into her pocket and took out a little bottle with a clear blue liquid inside, "this will make her forget everything about the child" she said and then looked down. Marie gasped but Tom smirked "interesting" he said and then looked at Marie "its fair, that way you keep your life but you won't get in the way of me looking for the little brat"

The tears came streaming down Marie's face again and she looked down, Tom smirked "but first I want her name!" he demanded firmly staring at Marie who remained silent, Carol then saw Tom twitch his finger as if getting ready to strike so she went in front of Marie and hugged her again whispering as she did, "tell me Marie, whisper it" she said, Marie was still crying silently.

There was a silence as Marie leaned close to Carol and whispered in her ear and then leaned back again, "do it now" she said out loud and closed her eyes. Carol sighed and uncapped the bottle then put it to Marie's lips and made her drink the whole thing. Marie staggered for a moment and then fell against Carol as if all the energy had just left her at completely. Carol then half carried half supported her to the car and placed her in gently.

When she turned she saw Tom right beside her, "we have to get her back, she will wake up soon" she explained, Tom frowned and then nodded "very well" he said as he went to the other side of the car and got in, Carol got in her side and placed Marie's head onto her lap and stroked her hair gently as the car drove off.

They drove on for a long time before finally stopping outside a large house; Carol decided she would take Marie herself. She knocked on the door of the house and the housekeeper answered, Carol told a made up story about finding Marie passed out in a bar so she brought her home. When Marie was safely inside Carol went back to the car, Tom told the driver where to go and they were off.

No one said anything for a while, Carol sat staring out the window and Tom looked ahead. After a bit Tom finally turned to face Carol "well!" he said impatiently "what is her name?!" Carol didn't look round, she continued to stare out the window as she replied "Sarah Taylor"

Meanwhile back at the building where the baby had been placed a women had found the young infant and brought her inside, she rocked her gently in her arms and then placed her down into a crib, and picked up the letter and she sat down at her desk as she read. A man came into the room a few moments later, he looked towards the women "what's happened?" he asked as he walked over to the desk, "young un been left, seems the mother feels this is the safest place for her, she writes 'I will come and get her when all is safe' poor little tyke" the women explained, the man went over to the crib and looked down at the baby, "looks healthy enough" he said, then he reached down and picked up the locket that was around her neck, "appears her name is Sarah" he said "according to this locket" the women stood up and came over "well least the women had the decency to leave a name for the child" she looked down at the baby, "sweet little Sarah"


End file.
